All The Man That I Need
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: REPOSTED. One-shot song fic. Spinelli leaves Third Street in the sixth grade and life hasn't been good since leaving; but when Spinelli gets to college her path crosses with the one person she's truly missed.


**All the man that I need**

Hi guys! This fic kinda came out the blue, I heard the song 'all the man that I need' by 'Whitney Huston' and HAD to right a fic about it, the song seemed so perfect! So after hearing it i've sat here, and written the fic in one sitting! Its late now, and I have proof read, normally i'd read over the next day, but I just wanted to post it, after all, it was shur of the moment! I've started working on another fic too, it might well me longer than my previous fic Recess: 7 years on, it may way take a white to write though!

Anyway, here it is, pure TJ/Spinelli fluff! Enjoy! Oh and I apologise if the 'legal' aspects in the flashback are a little off, but I hope if they are off, you can just go with it!

Oh and I don't own the song, nor do I own recess!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I used to cry myself to sleep at night****  
><strong>But that was all before he came<strong>  
><strong>I thought love had to hurt to turn out right<strong>  
><strong>But now he's here<strong>  
><strong>It's not the same<strong>  
><strong>It's not the same <strong>**

Eighteen year old Ashley Spinelli stood in her bedroom packing away her things in preparation for college, something she honestly couldn't wait for. She picked up a picture from her desk, in the photo, six happy fifth graders were stood together, grinning; Gus, Mikey, Vince, Gretchen, TJ and of course, herself, Spinelli. Spinelli sighed, that was a long time ago, and a lot had changed since then. At the end of the sixth grade, just as they were about to complete their final couple of weeks of Third Street, Spinelli found out that her parents and brothers, Joey and Vito, were spies. However it wasn't her parents that told Spinelli this news, it wasn't even Joey or Vito, it was a police officer. The police officer told Spinelli that her parents and brothers were secret agents, and that they'd been killed on a mission; they explained that because Spinelli had no other family, she'd be placed on foster care. That memory was as fresh as ever in her mind.

"GIRL!" shouted a voice, making her jump, Spinelli looked around to see her foster father Simon Peters "Quit day dreaming and get packing, we're leaving at 6am tomorrow morning and you need to be ready!"

"Alright, alright!" said Spinelli, quickly getting back to packing her things, and heaving yet another sigh when her foster father had left.

Spinelli lay in bed, crying silently as she tried to get to sleep. She really couldn't wait to get away to college and make a fresh start, truth be told, she was miserable here, and thought about her friends –especially TJ- every day. Although her foster family gave her all the basics she needed (shelter, food, clothing ect) they never seemed to make an emotional connection with her, and always seemed rather cold and distant; Spinelli was just glad she could keep her name. This lack of love left her looking for love in a relationship, however this had also failed; every boyfriend she had seemed worst than the last. Spinelli's last boyfriend had cheated on her, and when she confronted him, he'd punched her, telling her to stop being so possessive, and that part of love was that it hurt. Spinelli had, of course, broke off the relationship, however she began to wander if the love in movies was all some big lie, although she would _never_ stand for violence, maybe her ex was right, maybe the hurt was just part of love; now more than ever, she wish she had her mum.

**He fills me up****  
><strong>He gives me love<strong>  
><strong>More love than I've ever seen<strong>  
><strong>He's all I've got<strong>  
><strong>He's all I've got in this world<strong>  
><strong>But he's all the man that I need <strong>**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twelve year old Ashley Spinelli sat in class day dreaming, when a paper aeroplane landed in front of her, she looked over to see TJ watching her a little nervously

"open it" he mouthed

Spinelli opened the plane, and read the note from TJ.

_Spin, would you be my date to the end of school dance? I know Mikey suggested we all go as friends, but i'd like us to go together, properly together._

Spinelli read the note several times over, her hands trembling as she wandered if it meant what she'd hoped, that TJ would like them to go as more than friends; out the corner of her eye, she could see that TJ was still watching her nervously. She quickly got out her pen and scribbled a response

_Of course I will! Are we going as friends, or more than friends?_

Spinelli refolded the aeroplane, and sent it back to TJ feeling nervous, had she misread the note? She could feel her heart pounding; the seconds seemed to drag out as TJ wrote his response, finally he sent it back.

_As more than friends, but I'll understand if you don't want too._

Reading this, Spinelli looked up excitedly, smiling widely; however she saw that TJ was looking down at his desk, chewing his nails nervously, clearly determined not to meet her eye. Spinelli looked down, still smiling, and wrote a response. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, she was too excited to care if anyone saw how she was acting, more than anything she couldn't wait to tell her Mum. Spinelli had grown a lot closer to her parents over the last few months, and even missed them a little as they were away on business; she was currently staying with Miss Finster again. She read over her response, before sending it back to TJ

_No, I want to! I really want to go as more than friends. Thanks for asking me Teej, I can't wait!_

TJ looked over at Spinelli when he read this, they grinned at each other, both hardly daring to believe what had just happened. They didn't even realise the classroom door had opened, and that Principle Pickley had walked in, until...

"Ashley Spinelli, could you please come with me?" he asked solemnly, Spinelli and TJ looked over at their principle, did he look sad? Behind him stood two police officers.

"Like, Oh. My. God! Spin-ugly, are they finally arresting you for crimes against fashion?" asked Ashley A, as her fellow Ashleys giggled loudly.

"I didn't do nothing!" protested Spinelli loudly, standing up and walking toward her principle "Honestly sir, I promise I've not done anything! Can I still go to the end of school dance?"

"I know you've done nothing wrong, if you'll just follow me Spinelli" replied Principle Prickly gently. Spinelli obeyed, following her Principle and looking over at TJ's worried expression as she left.

Spinelli sat on the couch in the principal's office, the two police officers, and Prickley himself, drew up chairs, and sat in front of her.

"Ashley Spinelli?" asked the female officer.

Spinelli nodded in response "Just call me Spinelli, everybody does"

"Well Spinelli" said the female Police officer gently "I'm Officer Emma Allen, and this is Officer Steve Smith."

"What do you want with me? Like I said, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"We know that Spinelli" said Officer Allen in the same gentle tone, her voice was seriously begining to get on Spinelli's nerves "Did you know your parents and brother's Vito and Joey are secret agents?"

"WHAT?" cried Spinelli laughing uncontrollably "You're kidding right? My parents can't be secret agents, they're not cool enough! Vito and Joey may be cool, but you can't seriously expect me to believe that baloney?"

"I'm afraid we're very serious Spinelli" said Officer Smith, exchanging glances with his fellow officer.

Spinelli started to worry at the serious expressions on their faces; she looked over at Principle Prickley, who was wearing the same expression.

"Right, so my family are secret agents, but that doesn't explain why you're here telling me this. Why don't they just tell me when they get home?"

"There's no easy way to say this Spinelli, but you seem like a mature girl to me, so I'm not going to drag this out" said Officer Allen "I'm very sorry Spinelli, but your parents and brothers, Vito and Joey, died while on a mission"

Spinelli sat in a shocked, numb silence. She barley listened as she was told that she was going to live with a foster family, the Peters, and that the Peters lived two states away, the Officers explained that they would take her home, so she could collect her belongings, and that because of the nature of the deaths, they'd have to leave straight away.

"Spinelli, do you understand everything the Officers have told you?" asked Principle Prickley kindly, Spinelli merely nodded in response, unable to form words.

Spinelli was escorted straight home by the officers, it didn't take long to pack her stuff, feeling completely numb, she was just about to get into the back of the police car, ready to be driven to her new home, when she heard someone call her name.

"SPINELLI! WAIT!" shouted TJ, he was red in the face and had clearly been running for a while, he skidded to a halt in front of her, gasping for breath "What's... going... on?"

Spinelli bit her lip as she felt her eyes watering.

"Spin? What's wrong?" asked TJ looking at his tearful friend with concern, he'd never seen her cry, worriedly he placed his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

"I'm leaving Teej" choked Spinelli, fighting back tears.

"You're coming back though, right?" asked TJ, his eyes began to fill with tears as she shook her head.

"No, I'm not, my parents and brothers are dead Teej, I'm been taken two states away to a new foster family"

"B-But you can't go" said TJ, as he his eyes continued to fill with tears "We're going to the dance together, we're going _together_, as more than friends! You can't just leave"

"They've only just told me TJ" said Spinelli, her tears begining to flow "I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice; they've told me I've got to leave right away"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but we really do have to get going" said Officer Allen sadly.

"P-Promise Teej, you've got to promise you'll n-never forget me" said Spinelli, hugging TJ as she continued to cry.

"I-I promise" said TJ who's tears were now also falling, he broke away from Spinelli. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, TJ leaned forward, and met Spinelli's lips in a teary kiss, she kissed him back as they continued to cry "I will never, ever, forget you Spinelli"

"Bye TJ" said Spinelli, hugging TJ one last time before getting in the car.

"Bye Spinelli"

They'd been driving in silence for nearly twenty minutes when Spinelli suddenly shouted out.

"WAIT! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" she shouted

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that" said Officer Smith "We're already behind schedule and it's against policy"

"But I didn't get his number! And TJ's moving to a new house and I don't know the address! I don't know anyone else's phone numbers or addresses!"

"We're sorry, but we really can't go back" said Officer Allen sadly, looking at the tearful twelve year old.

"But I won't be able to contact anyone!" said Spinelli quietly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**And in the morning when I kiss his eyes****  
><strong>He takes me down<strong>  
><strong>And rocks me slow<strong>  
><strong>And in the evening when the moon is high<strong>  
><strong>He holds me close and won't let go<strong>  
><strong>He won't let go <strong>**

"So you're all set then?" asked Sarah Peters, Spinelli's foster mum.

"Yes, I'm good" said Spinelli, looking at her foster parents, this may well be the last time she'd see them, she was had legally reached adulthood and was set up in college. The state had said that Spinelli was no longer the Peters responsibility; she was on her own now. "Thanks for everything, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe, but you can't just drop by, if you do decide to visit, make sure you call first" said Simon sternly "You're just lucky you got a decent amount of money from your parents house and life insurance to support you through college"

"Bye then" said Spinelli, she didn't even feel sad that this was the last time she'd be seeing the Peters, she shook hands with them and watched as they closed the door behind them.

Spinelli looked around her empty dorm room, none of her dorm-mates had arrived yet; picking up her map of the campus, she decided to head out and explore. Spinelli locked her dorm door, turned and walked straight into someone carrying a box, both she, and the box carrying stranger, fell over.

"Would you watch where you're walking? Jeez!" she snapped, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't see you!" apologised the tall, handsome, brown haired male as he stood up, ...there was something familiar about those blue eyes "OH MY GOD! SPINELLI?"

"TJ?" asked Spinelli, barley daring to believe who was stood in front of her.

"YES! ITS ME SPIN!" cried TJ excitedly, ignoring the dirty looks from passersby as he and Spinelli practically thew themselves into each other's arms.

"I've missed you so much TJ" said Spinelli as she buried her head into TJ's shoulder, she clung to him a little tighter as she stroked her hair, showing her the affection she that she hadn't had since she left Third Street.

"I missed you too Spinelli, it's not been the same without you. I kept my promise, I never forgot you"

"I just can't believe it's you, and that you're here!" said Spinelli, breaking the hug, despite the fact she caved the affection, she needed to see TJ again, just to make sure it really was him.

"I can't believe it either. Look, this is my last box, why don't I drop this off, and then we can go get a coffee and catch up?" asked TJ bending down and starting to put his scattered belongings back in the box. Spinelli bent down to help him, and picked up a framed photo. The photo was very familiar, six fifth graders stood together ginning happily; it was the very same photo that Spinelli had, the very same photo she'd been admiring only last night.

"I've got this photo too" said Spinelli, standing and walking with TJ. They dropped off TJ's box in his dorm room, and found a coffee stand; Spinelli felt a little taken aback as TJ ordered a coffee for her.

"Here" he said smiling and handing Spinelli a drink, he looked at the expression on her face and continued curiously "What? You don't have a psychotically jealous boyfriend do you?"

"What? Oh no! No, im single. I'm just not used to a guy buying me a drink"

"I'm single too" said TJ smiling "So how's life been treating you? I tried so hard to get in contact with you"

"Not good" said Spinelli honestly "My foster family looked after me and all, but I wasn't happy there; I'm just glad to be here and making a fresh start. Oh and I tried really hard to contact you too, but I just didn't have any luck"

"I'm sorry Spin, I should have done something more, I should have searched for you or something" said TJ, looking at Spinelli guiltily.

"You're here now" said Spinelli "I really did miss you Teej"

"I really missed you too" said TJ, leaning over and kissing Spinelli, he couldn't bare seeing how sad she was. Spinelli kissed him back, their kiss soon became more passionate as they drew each other closer, finally separating, they looked in each other's eyes; this felt so right.

**He fills me up****  
><strong>He gives me love<strong>  
><strong>More love than I've ever seen<strong>  
><strong>He's all I've got<strong>  
><strong>He's all I've got in this world<strong>  
><strong>But he's all the man that I need <strong>**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Spinelli opened her eyes, she smiled as she rolled over to see her husband of five years, TJ Detweiler, smiling back at her.

"Good dream?" he asked, kissing his wife and placing his hand on her stomach.

Spinelli nodded as she separated from the kiss, looking down at her enlarged stomach.

"I dreampt about the day I left Third Street, and then about the day we met again in college" she said, placing her hand on TJ's, which was still resting on her stomach, she was seven months pregnant, and expecting twin girls.

"I love you so much TJ Detweiler, I really don't know what I'd do without you; you're the only thing I've got in this world, but you're more than enough. Of course i'll have the girls too when their born. I know I don't say this enough Teej, but you really make my life worthwhile. Before you came back into my life, I'd cry myself to sleep at night, but you came back into my life, and showed me the love I forgot existed; you make me so happy"

"I know Spin, and you know how much I love you too?" said TJ, drawing his wife close to him "Happy anniversary beautiful, five years today"

"Happy anniversary Teej"

The couple lay in each other's arms silently, enjoying each other's company.

**He fills me up****  
><strong>He gives me love<strong>  
><strong>More love than I've ever seen<strong>  
><strong>He's all I've got<strong>  
><strong>He's all I've got in this world<strong>  
><strong>But he's all the man that I need <strong>**

~*~THE END~*~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there it was, pure fluff! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please read and review, constructive critisum is welcome!

Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i'm dyslexic so it may not be perfect, plus like I said, it was written on one inspired sitting!


End file.
